The present invention relates to artificial lures.
Artificial lures are well known for fishing. They have a variety of designs which are developed for the purpose of increasing the attractiveness of the lure to fish and thereby to improve fishing take. It is believed to be understood that it would be desirable to increase further the attractiveness of the lure to fish and to increase therefore further the fishing take as as result of the use of such a lure.